Turmoil
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: He struggles with his feelings for her daily. It gets worse and worse. He might not be able to tell her before it's too late. *Raura* *One-shot* *I do not own characters, bands, songs or any of its affiliates*


He smiles fondly at her as she dances with the rest of the cast and crew, throwing in her character moves and silly faces. He wishes he could just hold her for a second, and that that second would freeze, and that they could stay in that eternal moment forever, and that he could show her he loves her, and that she'd love him back.

But that won't ever happen so shakes his head and pulls out some fun dance moves – including a semi-awkward hip thrust – and joins the rest of them while the film a Vine.

[_the page breaks here_]

He taps his pen rhythmically as he watches Raura videos on YouTube for the sake of giving his heart a reason to hurt. He has a playlist of them, his favourite ones with songs he hasn't heard before. Sometimes he watches Auslly ones to see if the fans are right – to see if it really is obvious he likes her, even when they're acting.

There are some that make him really happy. The ones where the fans manipulated footage to make it look like they're in love. There are some that make him really sad – pissed even – when the whole theme is that his and his co-star's love is a tragic tale and will end in disaster.

Ones that scrutinize him for letting her go or not trying hard enough. These are the reasons for the holes in his wall.

The fans knew. Why did he have to be such a loser and hide from the fact he loved her?

[_the page breaks here_]

He strums his guitar quietly while singing his favourite song off R5's album. The lyrics to _Forget About You_ were far too accurate.

"You sound amazing," she says, leaning on his door frame. He looks up, startled, and a small smile rests on his face. He wondered if she could see the underlying sadness in him. He likes to think she doesn't. If she knew she'd be hell-bent on finding out why and he wasn't ready to deal with it.

Maybe he won't ever be ready.

[_the page breaks here_]

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the _Teen Beach Movie _cast," the man enthused.

He routinely smiled, never once letting his external guard down. He smiled and oggled at Maia, as per his instructions, without making it seem too legitimate. The Disney representatives wanted to create the idea that something was going on between them. They even had him pretend _Pass Me By_ was about her even though she had a boyfriend.

How sick is that?

But he obliged because he was under contract and you don't ever hear about people who drop Disney. He didn't want to find out what would happen.

She hung on him and smiled, too, but he could tell she was slightly uncomfortable as she always was. He knew Ramy watched the segments. He was lucky that he wasn't the jealous type though, and that everyone knew his heart was waiting for someone else.

Everyone except _her_.

[_the page breaks here_]

"And... cut!"

He steps away from her and laughs as Calum's commentary catches up with him. She bursts in to a fit of giggles and leans on Raini for support.

"That was great, guys," the director says happily. "Tomorrow we will film the kiss in front of the live audience and use their reactions for the track. Take 5." He turns to talk to the producers.

Raini compliments her dress. "This is so cute," she enthuses. "You really do look like a prom queen."

"Thanks," she replies giddily. "I love it. I might find one like this for my prom."

"Who are you going with?" Calum asks her.

"No one," she says. "Friends, probably."

Ross hangs his head, fidgeting with his costume tie.

If only he could go with her.

[_the page breaks here_]

"Want to hang out?" he asks her after rehearsal one day.

She doesn't look up from her script. "I can't," she declines softly. "I'm meeting up with my friend Aaron from my English class."

"Ooh, like a date?" he teases her, though he's pretty sure he can literally _feel _his heart breaking.

"No, Mr. Nosey," she retorts playfully. "It _is _a date."

-insert sound of a glass shattering-

"Aw, good for you, Laura," he smiles.

[_the page breaks here_]

"Honey," Stormie soothes him. "You need to stop punching walls. You're hurting yourself pretty badly." She gestures to his bandaged hand sadly.

"I know," he says faintly, his voice cracking.

"What's this about?" she asks. He doesn't reply. "Laura?"

He shifts uncomfortably. She turns to Riker. "Do you know?"

Riker looks to his younger brother. "She's going out with a friend from school," he explains.

Stormie turns back to Ross and rubs his shoulder. "Baby, you knew this was a possibility. It's part of the job. Things get complicated. She might like you. Don't give up."

"It's too late, Mom," he says, leaving the doctor's office.

[_the page breaks here_]

"How about we write, 'you're the blue sky on a cloudy day, and by the way that guy you're with is probably fucking gay'," he suggests coldly to his band mates during a song-writing session.

"Whoa, dude," Rocky says, shocked.

"We can't say that," Riker complains.

"Why not?" Ross demands.

"Because Laura might be oblivious but she's not stupid," Ellington answers. "And we can't swear that badly. And he's clearly not gay."

He sighs. They were right. "Sorry," he apologizes. "How about... 'I get crazy and twisted and angry, it's true. But I can't help the way that I feel around you."

"I love it," Rydel grins.

He sighs at how his own words hurt him.

[_the page breaks here_]

"That's such a good song, Ross," she smiles. R5's new song, _Twisted_, finishes playing on Radio Disney. Calum and Raini grin in admiration.

"Thanks," he smiles genuinely. He was really proud of the song, actually. It didn't make him feel better though.

Her phone chimes then. She eagerly picks it up and smiles.

"Who is it?" Raini asks.

"Aaron," she grins.

[_the page breaks here_]

He wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and groggily checks the number.

_Laura_, it read.

He answers it immediately. "Hello?" he said, straining to avoid sounding sleepy.

"Hey," she says. "Come over." She didn't sound upset or scared or anything.

"What's up? You okay?" he wonders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assures him. "I just can't sleep. You said to call if you if there every came a day," she laughs.

"I did," he recalls. "I'm coming."

"Great," she hangs up.

He's at her house in less than 15 minutes, all thanks to the dead roads at 3 am.

She gets in the car eagerly, still looking beautiful in sweats and a tank top. "My call-time is 5 today," she complains jokingly. "Might as well just stay up."

"_5_?!" he exclaims. "Why? I know Raini does sometimes, because, well... you know, her hair, but why you?"

"Something to do with episode," she shrugs. "What about you?"

"6:30, like usual," he grins.

"Lucky duck," she says, laughing.

"Sometimes," he says. "So how are things with you and Aaron?"

"Great," she says, tucking her feet in and hugging herself. He reclines in his seat. The car wasn't on anyway. "I really like him," she says.

One jab to the stomach.

"He's sweet and funny and polite and loves bad movies like me," she continues.

Another jab.

"And he wants to go to the same university. He's starting earlier than me because I have _Austin & Ally_, but his program is longer anyway."

This time, it felt like a punch.

"That's great," he smiles.

[_the line breaks here_]

"Dude, you can't pretend her dating Aaron isn't bothering you," Calum insists at lunch.

"You know it bothers me," Ross says angrily.

"Then why don't you tell her?" he demands.

"Because I don't want to risk ruining the friendship!"

"That's what _Austin_ said, too but then he grew a set and told _Ally_ he still liked her," he continues. "It took half of season three, but it happened. Now they're together."

"This isn't the show, Calum."

"Isn't it?"

[_the page breaks here_]

"Are you going to do it?" Riker says to Ross one day on set.

They were in his dressing room, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Calum there for moral support. Rydel was with Laura.

"Yes," he sighs. "I am."

"Whoo," the four of them cheer collectively.

He smiles, nervous...

"Cut," the director says later. Calum and Ross stand up from their seats after the take. The live audience erupts in applause.

While the audience is leaving, Ross spots her. He gives a thumbs up to Calum and starts running after her. "Laura," he calls. "Laura!"

She doesn't hear him.

"Laura!"

He comes to an abrupt halt when he sees who must have been Aaron pull her close and kiss her gently. She smile under his lips.

Ross sighs.

[_his heart breaks here_]


End file.
